Systems exist for allowing for third party or second factor authentication by using a software application or proprietary hardware device like a USB dongle with an electronic connection or key fob token which displays a rolling code. This data is augmented with traditional security methods such as a user name and password to ensure that a person logging into a secure network or system is who they say they are, via the presence of this second factor. Called TFA, T-FA or 2FA, this requires the server to be presented with of “two or more” of the three authentication “factors” before allowing access or a transaction. The security model employs “something the user knows”, “something the user has”, and “something the user is” and is more secure than just a username and password combination.